


Life with Tim

by BloodandFat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodandFat/pseuds/BloodandFat
Summary: Life with Tim was worth living again. But Bruce won't let Tim know that.





	Life with Tim

**Author's Note:**

> A short as fuck dreamy dabble about what Tim really is to Bruce--

Life with him was cool blues and frosty skies.

Life with him was brilliant nights. Life with him was the blur of speeding cars and the glare of the vivid neon billboards below them. Life with him was soaring over freeways and patrolling on the tops of the highest buildings in Gotham. 

Life with him was less blood-reds and more sky-blues.

Life with him was warm food, more sleep and loud laughter. Life with him was warm sheets, late breakfasts and impulsive decisions. Life with him was bright manors and golden nights.

Life with him was learning to patch each others wounds, training, and sparring. Life with him was more successes and more validations. Life with him was less anger, less open wounds, less broken bones and less sleepless nights. 

Life with him was the electric blue of Gotham’s night and the brilliant red of his Robin uniform, and life was every shade of purple in between.

Life with Tim was worth living again. But Bruce won’t let him know that. He’ll simply pat him on the back whenever he’s proud of him and send him on his way to yet another challenge. Bruce was happy for once, and that’s all that mattered for now.

**Author's Note:**

> \--at least what I believe he is to Bruce. Tim is what Bruce makes of him.


End file.
